


Unstoppable Cheer versus Unmovable Gloom

by Gamermom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, F/M, Gen, Heist, Swarms, apiarist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamermom/pseuds/Gamermom
Summary: There has been a bee heist and Sheriff Donna Hanscum has a prime suspect in Cain. What happens when Unstoppable Cheer meets Unmovable gloom?





	Unstoppable Cheer versus Unmovable Gloom

Sheriff Hanscum grabbed a donut as she listened to her deputies update her on the open cases in the county. Deputy Peterson was explaining about a bee heist out on the O’Dell farm.

                “What bees?” the sheriff asked between bites.

                “Well yes, I mean they cost money and are live stock. O’Dell is estimating his loss at the $1,000 mark. To him it is a big deal,” the deputy explained as he bit into his donut.

                “Okay, so is O’Dell saying that his neighbor broke into his yard and took his hive?”

                “No, apparently when a hive gets big enough it splits. Sometimes the queen goes with and sometimes a new virgin queen leads this swarm. In O’Dell’s case his specialty breed queen swarmed with about half his hive. Instead of setting up home in the box he had prepped, they took off. O’Dell is convinced they landed on his neighbor’s land. He further claims that said neighbor lured his bees away and he wants them back.”

                Donna poured some local honey (not from O’Dell’s farm) into her coffee. “Did you talk to the neighbor yet?”

                Now here is were things got fishy. See Peterson was a go getter. Donna was only on loan and Peterson would be mighty pleased to be sheriff. For him to hesitate, the sheriff knew there is something she was missing.

                “Ahh, no ma’am. Not yet.”

                “And why would that be deputy?” our perky blonde questioned.

                “Well see the neighbor is Cain, ma’am.”

                Donna sputtered on her coffee (yes the honey was from Cain’s farm). “George O’Dell is accusing Cain of stealing his bees?”

                “Yes, ma’am.”

                And that was the problem. Donna had not been in the county long, but she knew the players. Cain was a homesteader who lived off the grid and sold produce, flowers and honey at a road side stand. He had fresh products at good prices, so people bought from him. Mostly kept to himself, coming to town to stock up on what he couldn’t grow or make himself. He had no criminal record and was always polite, soft spoken even. Most folks would assume he was shy and liked to live alone. But cops, or anyone trained to defend people from harm, recognized a predator in their mist. Cain made the hair on Donna’s neck stand up on end. She had met dangerous men before, but not like Cain. He knew that he was a lone wolf among sheep and went out of his way to signal he was safe. Most people bought it, but Donna knew better. Anyone who spent that much energy trying to convince you that he was not a threat, was the biggest threat you had ever met.

                Since Donna was the sheriff, she responded, “Don’t worry about it Peterson, I’ll drive out that way today and have a talk with Cain. By the way, is luring bees illegal?”

                Deputy Peterson sighed in clear relief. “Not as far as I can tell ma’am. But Peterson might have a civil case.”

                Donna drove the sheriff’s SUV up the long drive to Cain’s farmhouse. The house was white clapperboard, well kept, with a big wrap around porch. It didn’t look like the house of a serial killer, and yet, Donna couldn’t stop this nagging feeling. Lucky, Cain’s fire engine red, 1950’s Chevy pick up was parked in the drive. As Donna slid out of her SUV, Cain emerged from the house and walked out to meet her.

                “Sheriff, what brings you out this way?”

                “Bees, Cain, in all of tarnation, bees bring me by.”

                “Well I am sold out of honey right now, but for you sheriff, I could part with a jar from my personal supply,” Cain offered with a slight smile. His words were friendly as was the tone but to Donna it just screamed, ‘Apex predator who hates people, but trying to not panic the sheep.’ Most folks who saw through Cain’s façade tried to get away as fast as they could, Donna stood her ground and unleased her secret weapon.

                “Gosh darnit that is super sweet of you Cain,” and here the blonde sheriff unleased the sunniest smile this side of the Mississippi, “And cripes I wish it was that simple. But I am not here about honey, I am here for bees. See George O’Dell’s hive swarmed, along with his prize queen and he is pretty certain that they landed here, dontcha know.”

                Listening to the unstoppable good cheer of the pretty sheriff had almost coaxed a slight smile from the handsome apiarist, but the mention of George O’Dell quickly dissuaded all notion.

                “O’Dell is an idiot and a poor excuse for a beekeeper, if he lost his queen, you can link it directly to how he cared for his hives,” Cain nearly snarled.

                “Uff-Da, tell me how you really feel!” Not even the brooding glare could dim her perpetual cheer. “So, is there any chance you could have his swarm?”

                “No,” he barked out.

                “Aw come on now, your letting your harmless mask slip,” Donna teased. Cain’s eyes shot up and locked with hers. His cold glare was enough to stop stone killers in their tracks, but Donna just kept smiling.

                “Were you perhaps dropped as an infant, sheriff?”

                “Uff-Da, no. But ya see the way I figure is you have spent all this time and energy projecting the image as harmless, loner, you’re not going to go waste it all now, dontcha know?”

                Cain circled around the sheriff, looking her up and down and taking her measure until he stopped in front of her and crossed his harms over his chest.

                “But you are cleaver enough to know when you are in danger, aren’t you sheriff?”

                “You betcha. I have your read, apex predator living among the sheep, doesn’t do to rile up the locals. See that is what I am counting on. You let the wolf slip his collar, and your life changes. And not in a good way,” Donna responded as she locked eyes with Cain. Her smile never slipped and the cheer in her voice mixed perfectly with steal. Cain stared back for a long moment before ducking his chin and looking away.

                “A swarm did take refuge in one of my old boxes a few days ago. They might have been from O’Dell’s farm, but I didn’t steal or lure them away and I won’t be sending them over there, either.”

                “Fair enough. Near as we can tell you are not required to do so. I’ll fill out the report and give O’Dell his copy. He will be free to pursue civil action and let a judge sort it out. But I full expect that if he comes snooping around here or gives you any grief you call me and not handle it yourself, dontcha know?”

                “I can agree to that.” Responded Cain with a slight smile.

                “Well I better get out of your hair. Have a lovely day,” and she turned towards SUV.

                “Sheriff?” Cain called.

                Donna turned and called back, “Ya?”

                “I don’t suppose you would like to come in for a cuppa tea and fresh baked bread?” and suddenly the terrifying and deadly Cain looked shy.

                “You betcha!”


End file.
